Surprise
by AraneaSerket8
Summary: Cronus has a little surprise Aranea. Will she like it? Warning lemons! I will add more when I have time to write.


(Warning before you read the story the characters might be a bit out of character)

Aranea's POV

Why did Cronus say he had a surprise for me? What even was the surprise? I kepting asking myself this as I walked to his hive. Luckily, being dead, it didn't take that much time until I was at my destination.

I knocked five times on his door,he quickly opened it before I could knock three more times.

"Aranea great to sea you."

"It's great to see you too Cronus. I was in the middle of a good book when you talked to me, so what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Right, it's in here."

He grabbed my hand and led me inside. Cronus guided me through various rooms before he stopped, turned to me and whispered, "Close your eyes." I did as I was told. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. I was shocked at first, but I couldn't deny my flushed feelings for Cronus, and ended up kissing him back. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He chuckled and placed his hands on my hips. We eventually pulled away for air.

"Wow, Serket I didn't know you were that good at kissing. Where'd ya learn that?"

I blushed, "I read a couple romance novels."

"You always have an obsession with books. Of course you would find a book that teaches you how to kiss."

I felt my blush darken, by now my face was most likely blue. "Well it didn't actually teach me how to kiss. It describe in full detail what happened when the main character….." He kissed me while I was still talking, cutting me off. My hands drifted to his hair, and I slid my hands through, messing up his always perfect hair, before placing them back on his neck. He,in reply to what I did, moved one of his hands to grab my ass. I jumped a little, and pulled away, glaring daggers at him.

Cronus laughed, "What you can have your fun while I can't? That hardly seems fair."

I looked at his hair, and laughed at how much it had gotten messed up. He gave me a confused look then he realized I was laughing at his hair, "Go ahead and laugh Serket, you're the one fixing it."

I smiled, "You mean you're actually going to let someone that's not you touch your hair?"

"I'll make an exception for you."

I leaned in and kissed him. He surprisingly had very kissable lips. I felt his lips move, then his tongue pressed against my lips a little, and I let it into my mouth. We fought over dominance, he won. He lightly pushed me backwards, until I tripped and fell on top of his bed, which he had gotten from a human dream bubble. I held onto him tightly, slightly panicking as his hand moved up my back to grab my zipper. He broke the kiss, and started kissing my neck. I relaxed a bit in his arms, and slid my hands from his neck to slip them under his shirt to feel the muscles he had.

He whispered, "This would be so much easier without clothes don't you think?"

My heart started beating faster, there was only one answer I could think of at that moment. "Yes."

He pulled the zipper on my dress down, and I pulled gently at his shirt. He sat up, quickly took off his shirt, and threw it someplace in the room.

"You gonna take that dress off, or do I havwe to do it?"

I started blushing, and just as I was about to answer he said, "You didn't answer in time. So I get to chose."

He kissed me again before I could protest. His hands slid the dress down my body, making me gasp, or squirm whenever he touched a sensitive part. Once he got it down to my thighs I kicked it off, sending it to join his discarded shirt. I placed my hands back on his chest. We kept kissing until we ran out of breath, then Cronus pulled away, and looked down at me, letting his eyes wander. His hand slid behind me and undid my bra clasp, then he used both of his hands to slide it carefully off, only to throw it away.

He whispered, "You are so pretty when you blush like that."

I replied just as quietly, "And you look cute when your hair is sticking out in all directions."

He laughed then leaned down and sucked on my nipple. I gasped, it just felt so good. Before I even knew it his hand slid down and stroked my nook through my underwear. I was putty in his hands. My hands seemed to go to his pants of its own accord. I had stopped thinking, just relying on what felt right at the time, and unzipped his pants. He never stopped what he was doing, so I took that as a sign to continue,slowly sliding his pants down, until I couldn't reach with my hands anymore. He kicked them off, and now was left only in his boxers.

Cronus pulled away, but kept massaging my breasts, "You're playing with fire Serket."

I looked into his eyes and saw my own lust reflected back, "Cronus, that was clear as soon as you kissed me the first time."

"You're. Going. To. Be. The. Death. Of. Me." he kissed me between each word, as if to emphasize.

I smiled, "No I'm not. After all I barely have any idea what I'm doing. The only thing I know about it is that you like what I'm doing."

"That just proves it Serket."

He moved his hands so he was grabbing my waist,then flipped us over. My hair fell into our faces, and he laughed before pushing it behind my ear. I leaned forward and kissed him, it quickly turned into a fight over whose tongue was dominant again. I made the first move and carefully slid my hand down his chest to his boxers,and slid my hand underneath to feel his bulge. It was bigger than I expected, and Cronus forced my underwear to fall down. I pulled his boxers down in reply, and we both kicked them off. His bulge started wiggling, clearly wanting release.

He pulled away from the kiss, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I replied, "If I wasn't do you think I would have let it go this far?"

I spread my legs, and lowered myself a bit. He grabbed his bulge, and placed the tip barely inside me, then shoved my hips down. I let out a loud moan as his bulge filled me, and he reversed the positions. He slid in and out slowly at first, but went faster and harder the more I moaned. My hips thrusted with his, taking his bulge deeper inside of me each time.

"Cronus...I think...I'm gonna…"

"Me too Aranea."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He quickly kissed me, and I came moaning into his mouth. Cronus thrusted a couple more times, then pulled out, and flopped down next to me. I curled up into him, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me, and laughed a little.

I moved my head to look at him, "What's so funny?"

"Who would'vwe thought the bookworm would be great in bed?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Cronus there are a lot of things nobody knows about me. Now shut up and go to sleep."

He smiled, then kissed my forehead and fell asleep. I looked at his sleeping face, and thought to myself that was the best surprize I had ever gotten. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

/I might make more of these depending on if you guys liked this.


End file.
